In the past the control apparatus for self-contained lawn mowers were basically of the type as disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,097. As disclosed in that patent, a mechanical means was used in which to transfer the programmed information to steer the self-contained lawn mower on a preplanned route. The applicant hereby incorporates by reference the disclosure and claims of U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,097.
The above cited patent utilized the mechanical transfer of information so as to direct the steering wheel 186 as shown in FIG. 6 of the above cited patent. This method of steering is functional, but requires a good deal of gearing in order to effectuate the proper turns necessary for the lawn mower to cut along its pre-planned route. The self-contained lawn mower as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,097 calls for initially starting the lawn mower blade when the mower begins to cut and the cutting blade does not shut off until the mower has completed cutting along the pre-planned route and the programmed tape has been completely run through its entire cycle. There is no allowance to turn the cutting blade on and off at intermediate stages during the pre-planned route of the lawn mower.
The present invention overcomes the use of a mechanical method of steering and provides an improved apparatus and method in which to steer and control a plurality of cutting blades.